Pokemon Adventure
by Elecxcity
Summary: What happens what a struggling teenager find herself in the Pokemon world? will she find a way to get back home to her family? Rated T to be safe.


**Hey Everyone! I'm DraconicSam! This here, is my first ever fanfiction!**

**ok, so This is going to have a lot of references in this series, so, now to the ever so important,**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**ok, I don't own anything! Pokemon is owned by Nintendo and game freak, and any references to anything I don't own that either! if I did...That'd be quite a feat for a 14 year old xD**

**so without further ado! I give you, Pokémon Adventure!**

* * *

><p>"ugh..." I said as I threw my backpack on the couch.<p>

"Hi honey! How did your math test go?" _Math. My most hated subject, always tripping me up. _ "I got a B!" _I said with pride. now hang on a minute! What's wrong with a B you ask? My mom..._"a B?! you need to study harder and do your best! a B is ok, but an A+ is the way to go!" _I can't ever keep my pride about grades...or much for that matter..._

_See, I've lately felt I don't belong...If school is what's expected of me, can I ever shine? I've always wanted to have adventures with my own little buddy, no one would get in my way! but nope, I'm stuck here, in my house, studying math. _

_My name, is Zoey. I'm 14, and I'm from Florida. Now, I've been in this situation for a while, I'm more adventurous like Sonic, and brave like Link, and pure like Mario, anything I'd prefer. "Y_ou better go up and study, misy!" My mom commanded. This always happened, and on a weekend too..Up I go, having to study. I at least I have my computer and headphones, I can listen to Serenity Seven's remake of escape from the city on youtube.

Just as I got my headphones on, something strange happened, the video was playing, but no sound. For about ten seconds, there was complete silence. Then a voice~ "_Stay...stilll..." _errie as it was...I was so confused, that didn't sould like rolling around at the speed of sound. It spoke again..."_Kid...turn around..." _Not knowing to trust it or not, I turned around- big mistake. I turned around expecting to see my bed, but it was a blueish-purple..uh...thing...floating right there! _"go...GO!" _"Wah!" just as it said that, I found myself, flying towards that blue-purple thing.

_I blacked out..._

_..._

_..._

_.._

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>?Pov<strong>_

"Alright, Mom, I'm off!" I said excitedly. "Ok, Liam, have fun on your journey! Be safe, make lots of friends, and say hi to the professor for me!" "Thanks Mom! Love you, bye!" With that, I'm out of here!

My name is Liam, I'm 14, and I live in Lumiose City, and I'm off to get my very first pokemon and travel the region of Kalos! Ever since I was little, I've always wanted to travel the world, and today, I can finally do that!

"uh..." I heard a voice. "Um...hello? is there someone there?" I look around, no one to be found. "Maybe it was..just the wind?" "hah..." It sounded like, it came from the alleyway? I look in an alleyway, on Vert plaza, and I see..a girl?! "Hey! Hey! are you alright?!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>ZoeyPOV<em>**

...

..

"Hey! Hey! are you alright?!" I heard a voice and felt someone shaking me. The voice was different than the one I heard in my room.

That reminded me, where am I?

I slowly open my eyes... "Hey! you're awake! are you alright?" As I sat up, I saw a kid wearing a green vest, with a different looking white half-circle on his red cap. "W-Where...am I...?" "You're in Vert Plaza, do you live around here? I can take you home to your family..." Vert Plaza...what? "What's...Vert Plaza?" "It's a street in Lumiose..where do you live?" I tried to think, I was in my room-who knows how long ago-and now I'm in some place called 'Vert Plaza' "I live in Tampa, or near it anyway..." "Maybe I should take you to the professor...he might know where that is, come on!"

Professor? Lumiose? Where the heck is that?

The boy knocked on the door. "Um, hello Professor Sycamore? It's me Liam!" Just then, a tall man with dark-wavy hair wearing a blue shirt and a lab coat, came to the door. "Why hello Liam, ready to-" he stared at me, "Liam, who is this?" he asked, looking a bit concerned. "Professor, I found this girl in vert plaza, she was knocked out, and she says she's from...Tampa?" "you know, where the Tampa Bay Lightning plays at?" "I'm sorry, young lady, but there's nowhere here named Tampa..." The professor stated. "What happened to you anyway? why were you blacked out?" Liam asked, I guess he would if I was unconcious...heck I might to if someone was.

"Well, I was in my room, studying for the next math test, then this weird voice told me to turn around, next thing I know, I'm standing here." "..." I got from both of them, they were just as confused as I.. "Well, I could call some acquaintances of mine, see if we can solve anything?" The Professor offered.

The professor walked away to make some calls. "So, uh..I'm Liam, what's your name?" "My name is Zoey, what were you doing walking here anyway? "well, I came to get my very first Pokemon!" Pokemon?! did he just say that? "Oh, by the way, I forgot to give you back your bag." he said giving me a magenta-pink backpack. "My...backpack? but how did i-?" I said confused, it was my backpack, my skateboard was even attached to it! I took the backpack, and inside was my music player with it's charger, some sort of phone...clothing, food, and a note. 'I thought you might need this, though it doesn't make sense now, you will find the answers you're looking for.' "What does all of that mean? Who's it from?" Liam was just as confused as I...but Now that I'm here, what now?

"I just talked to some of the other professors...Oak is still researching, Juniper thinks she's onto something with one of her trainers, Black, and Rowan is working with Cynthia about what might of happened. I couldn't get a hold of Birch or Elm..." The professor said. "well, while we wait, how about we get you a pokemon, Liam?" "Right on!" We walked into this hallway, and through some glass, there were...I can't believe it...POKEMON! real life pokemon! Then in another room, the professor threw three pokeballs, revealing pokemon, froakie, fennekin, and chespin. how do I know? I saw commercials for Pokemon x and y, but never actually got to play the game, but I knew just about every other pokemon.

"Okay, Liam, you can choose one of these pokemon, whatever you choose will be your partner for life." "hmm..." Liam looked like he was deep in thought, he must really be thinking about this! "It's a tough one...but I'll...pick... Froakie!" Froakie looked so happy, fennekin was sad, but chespin...stared right at me. "Che?" it had this look on it's face, I can't describe..."Ok then, here's Froakie's pokeball!" "Thanks professor!"

Just then, "Professor!" a woman with long purple hair came racing in. "Sir! There are people trying to take the pokemon!" the professor, in shock "WHAT?!" "Hurry! the others are trying to stop them!" You know that room that had all the pokemon in it? that was the room. These people with curled red hair with red suits on, had every scientist tied up and every pokemon was caged. "There, now lets get out of here, we need more energy." one said very sternly. "Hey! give back those pokemon!" Liam said "Hah, more pokemon for us to take, huh?"

"You're not taking those pokemon! They're professor sycamore's!" Liam said as he threw a pokeball, "Go, Froakie!" Froakie was released from the pokeball. "use bubble!" as he said that, froakie shot out some strong bubbles. I knew I had to do something, so I got out my skateboard, planted my headphones on my ead, and took action. "You aren't taking those pokemon!" I yelled as I was skating towards them, but I wasn't thinking, because he released this little brown lion and it was coming. Right. At. Me. "I guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out!"

* * *

><p><strong>LaimPOV<strong>

I've never seen someone move like that! That girl was on that board heading right towards them! She did was zipping around them and managed to get her hands on one of the cages holding one of the pokemon. "Chespin...!" That chespin followed us here, I guess it was impressed by Zoey's moves. "Oh no! look out!" Zoey dropped the cage as the litleo used ember on her, the cage was hit too, but not the pichu inside.

"Zoey! ok, Froakie, use pound!" Froakie obeyed, but the grunt surprised both of us as a floating crystal rock sheilded the litleo, The impact sent froakie to the ground. "Froakie no!" "Che che!" The chespin was running toward the litleo and tackled the it, I guess it must like Zoey, huh?

* * *

><p><strong>ZoeyPOV<strong>

D-did that Chespin just try to help me? Ow...I'm still hurt from the flames...but I can get up.."Ches! Chespin!" The little guy looked at me with determination, maybe he wants me to say an attack? "Y-you...want me to battle with you?" "Che!" The chespin said with a smile, "Alright, um...use tackle?" "Che Pin!" Chespin used it with so much energy, I guess pokemon are a lot different than just the games themselves. "Froakie! get up and use bubble on that carbink!" Liam called to Froakie, "Alright! Chespin! use tackle one more time!" Chespin did so, and delivered the final blow, litleo, I think it was?, fainted, and so did the pokemon Froakie was battling.

***SNAP*** I turn around, "hey! they're trying to get away!" I yelled out, I grabbed my skateboard and started toward them, I didn't know it, but Chespin had gotten on too, maybe it wanted to help his friends. we zipped, and VOOM! we went right passed them. "huh?" one grunt said as he looked back, "Chespin!" he said facing the grunt. We got in thr truck and just in the nick of time, we saved all of the pokemon!

Back at the lab, "Woah, how did you learn to do that?! that was awesome what you did on your, uh, board!" Liam said excitedly "well, lets just say, I followed my own rainbow." I said with a wink. Boy, did he ever look confused! "Hey, Zoey, come here..." Professor Sycamore was standing on the other side of the room. "Here, I'd like you to have this," The professor gave me, a pokeball? "What's this?" I said confoundedly. "This is Chespin's pokeball." "His pokeball? how come?" The professor smiled. "Well, you're in a world you don't know, and I think having Chespin would help you a lot!" I'm reminded of loz, 'It's dangerous to go alone, take this!' "R-really?" "Yes, I think you'll find the answers you're looking for if you travel, and you might discover how you got here!"

I couldn't know what to think, I love pokemon, but this seems wrong to me for some reason. Here I am. I'm from a whole other dimension, and now I'm suddenly a pokemon trainer, with my own pokemon! "Chespin!" Chespin came over and hopped on my shoulder, happy to be my pokemon. Though, I wonder, is my world being affected? are my mom and my family worried about me? have I been forgotten? or is time frozen there? I couldn't help but wonder.

"Ok, Zoey." Liam said as he walked over with Froakie. "I'm sure we can figure out what happened to you if we travel together." I nodded. "Ok, if I find out anything, I'll call you." how can he call me? oh well, I'm going to find out just what happened and why I'm here, don't worry Mom, I'm on my way!

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the first chapter! I hope you guys like it!<strong>

**I'm also going to do a qotc every chapter.**

**qotc: if you could travel with a pokemon, what pokemon, and what region?**

**Thank you guys for reading, and see you next chapter!**


End file.
